


Does This Pun Make Me Look Like a Bad Brother?

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Puns, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Injury, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: After being scolded by a ten year old for making fun of his sister, Soren feels the need to prove that he isnota bad brother.





	Does This Pun Make Me Look Like a Bad Brother?

~ Does This Pun Make Me Look Like a Bad Brother? ~

Claudia's attention to her surroundings was minimal as she walked while reading. She didn't notice a certain royal pet scampering across her path until the moment her foot came down on top of him. Bait let out an unhappy croak and a blast of light as the young mage tripped over him. Her book went flying across the hallway as she flailed, trying to catch herself on the way down.

"Oh no, Bait!" Ezran yelled.

He didn't make it in time to save his pet from being squished by the falling mage. Callum narrowly avoided being hit in the head by the flying book, which ended up bouncing harmlessly off the chestplate of the guard behind him.

"Are you okay, Claudia?" Callum asked as he helped her up.

"Bait's okay!" Ezran said happily, holding up the uninjured glow toad.

"Ye- no, ow," Claudia replied, changing her answer mid-word when an attempt to put weight on her right ankle did not work out so well for her.

"More like  _Clod_ -ia, am I right?" Soren said. When no one laughed, he continued, "Get it? Cause she's clumsy."

"That's not funny," Ezran told him. "Your sister got hurt. And instead of helping her, you're calling her names."

Soren wasn't going to let some little brat with a shiny frog tell him that he was a bad brother, even if that brat happened to be the crown prince. He'd show  _him_  what a good brother he really was! Soren marched over to where Claudia was awkwardly leaning on Callum, then picked his sister up and slung her over his shoulder.

Claudia let out a startled shriek before she realized what was going on.

"Uhh... what are you doing?" Callum asked, clearly concerned.

"Taking my sister to the infirmary," Soren replied.

"You're going in the wrong direction," Ezran said as Soren started to walk off.

"Right... the infirmary is..."

"That way," both princes said at the same time, pointing in the opposite direction from the way that Soren had originally taken.

Claudia waved to them as her brother carried her off.

Soren arrived at the infirmary after only having to ask for directions twice and explaining to six different people what he was doing. As the doctor wrapped Claudia's sprained ankle in bandages, Soren stood by, anxiously waiting.

Claudia noticed her brother fidgeting and said to him, "Okay, I know you're  _dying_  to ask, so... yes, I did have a good trip."

Truly, no one in the world understood him as well as his sister did.

Soren gleefully finished the joke: "See you next fall!"

~end~


End file.
